ben10unbound21fandomcom-20200215-history
Hero's Quest: Part 2
Hero's Quest: Part 2 is the second episode of Ben 10: Unbound. Plot Continuing from the last episode...Vilgax hands Ben over to Psyphon. Rook tries to stop him. Rook: Unhand him! Vilgax: Drones... restrain him. Keep him away from Tennyson. Vilgax's Drones swarmed around Rook, and they took him away. Meanwhile...Psyphon throws Ben into a pod. Psyphon: Goodbye, Ben Tennyson! He presses the button on the pod and it launches out into space. Ben wakes up during this. Ben: What the fu-where am I? He notices he's floating in a pod. Ben: Vilgax must've done this. I need to break out. Maybe Four Arms or Armodrillo. He tries to reach the Omnitrix, but is unsuccessful. Ben: Ugh. It must've been deactivated... oh well. It could be recharging... but still. I need to know where this thing is headed... Suddenly, a computer screen turns on. pre-recorded: Is this on? Good. Tennyson, you are being sent to the Arena! Ben: What is the "Arena"? Some Arena or something else entirely? pre-recorded: And you WILL not survive! The screen turned off. Ben: Great. I have nothing to use... nothing to do. Oh wait... there's one thing... but that Omnitrix still needs time, I guess. Omnitrix? Omnitirix: Yes? Ben: How many hours/or minutes left until I can transform? Omnitrix: I'm sorry. I can not hear you. Please repeat. Ben: I said how many hours/or minutes left before I can transform again? Omnitrix: You said: ??? ???? ??? Ben: That doesn't even make sense. Damn it, this Omnitrix is worse than the one before... Omnitrix: I'm sorry, did you say that you were an idiot who couldn't think of a plan who thought I was a deity? Ben: Off. Turn off. Omnitrix: Destroy all humans? Affirmative. Ben: No. Don't destroy all humans. DON'T! Omnitrix: Searching "Donuts". Ben: Ugh... The pod lands. Omnitrix: Were you looking for "Destiny (2014)"? Ben: Damn Omnitrix. Reminds me of something I cannot remember... now... Upchuck! Omnitrix: Did you say Downchuck? Ben: Damn that Omnitrix. turning red: You will die now. Ben: You gotta be kidding me... turning green: Did you say that you are an absolute moron? Ben: I'm done... I'm done... The pod opened, and a group of drones picked up Ben. Omnitrix: Searching "I'm an idiot". Ben: Take that 'trix. I don't want it anymore! Everyone and thing ignored Ben. Omnitrix: Nice going, moron. Ben: I'm turning you off. Omnitrix: Wait, n- He turns off the "Siri" function as the drones throw him into a arena. Ben: So... this is the "Arena". What is its name? turning on itself: Are-nay? turning off the Omnitrix: I guess it has no name. Now... what's next? Ben continued walking, and he walked into a door. Ben: Damn i- The door opened. Announcer: Welcoming... Ben Tennyson. Wielder of the Omnitrix... Lord Vilgax's greatest enemy. Ben: Lord Vilgax..that's funny. Announcer: Quiet human! You do not insult our lord. Ben: Whatever. Announcer: You shall complete in various challengers against other completers. If you lose, you will be killed by our lord. Ben: Killed by Vilgax? Pfft. He's tried and failed so many times... Announcer: Welcoming... Kolar. Tetramand. Seeking revenge for his arrest, he was captured by Lord Vilgax and sent here. Ben: Kolar...sounds familiar. Kolar walks into the arena. Kolar: Ben Tennyson!? Ben: Oh yeah, I remember you. You were that one guy who invaded the Plumber's Academy. Kolar: And you were that guy who got me arrested! Ben: Omnitrix... do something! Kolar charged at Ben. Ben dodged him. Omnitrix: Analyzing... Tetramand. Suitable candidate... "Four Arms". Ben: Just do it already! Ben glows green, becoming Four Arms. Arms: Four Arms! Let's wrestle! Kolar: In any form... Tetramand or To'kustar, I can still defeat you! Arms, charging at Kolar: Let's see about that! Four Arms uppercut-ed Kolar, knocking him down to the ground. Four Arms reverts. Announcer: The winner is Ben Tennyson! You can move to the next challenge! Ben: Alright. A door opens, and Ben walks into it. It closes. A few minutes later...Ben is seen bruised. He sits onto the bench where he sees a familiar face. Ben: Kevin!? Break Kevin: Ben!? What are you doing here? Ben: Azmuth, helped me escape from the moon. And he gave me a stupid new Omnitrix. Kevin: Sounds...ok? Ben: Yeah. And how did you get here? Kevin: Vilgax. Ben: Figures. Announcer: It's time for the next challenge! Our contestants are Ben Tennyson and...Kevin Levin! Both: WHAT!? Ben: No way, am I fighting my friend. Kevin: Well..techinally we were enemies before we were fri- Ben: Yeah, I know. They are dragged to the arena. Back on Vilgax's ship, Vilgax is watching the contest. Vilgax: Yes... just exactly as I planned. Ben will have no choice, but to kill Kevin... once he's broken enough. Psyphon approached Vilgax. Psyphon: And what may I do? Vilgax: Be my rest, Psyphon. Psyphon bent over, and Vilgax sat on him. The pain was grueling for Psyphon's back, it felt like a thousand arrows, all hitting him at the same time. Psyphon had to deal with the pain, as disobeying Vilgax usually ended with death. Back at the arena... Ben: Really don't wanna fight you. Kevin: Same. Ben: Don't have any choose though. Kevin absorbs the ground, covering himself in a wood armor. Ben activates the Omnitrix. Ben: Give me something useful. He slams it down. Omnitrix: You are not a man. You are weak and pathetic. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ben: DAMN IT, OMNITRIX! Omnitrix: Shutting down... The Omnitrix turned off itself, so Ben couldn't use it. Ben: I swear Azmuth didn't make this thing... Kevin: Transform already, Tennyson! Ben: I can't... Kevin. turning on, in Ben's voice: Kevin, you are an idiot who only thinks about himself. facing Ben: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!? Ben: I didn't say a thing! mishearing Ben: I'll bash that Omnitrix in! He charges at Ben, ramming him into the wall. The crowd cheers. Rook and Gwen are watching this in from Vilgax's ship. Rook: Gwen, I do not suppose this is good. Gwen: You think? Ben tries to transform. Ben: Work! Omnitrix: You suck. Kevin grabbed Ben, he threw him into the air, and Ben landed, head-first into the ground. Ben: Stop it, Kevin! Please... Kevin: You called me a self-focused idiot... now, I won't be easy on you. Kevin charged at Ben, aiming for the Omnitrix. In order to save itself, the Omnitrix transformed Ben into Gravattack. Gravattack leviates Kevin into the air and threw Kevin. Gravattack: Gravattack! Sorry Kev, I didn't wanna do this. Kevin: You forgot about one thing. My powers! Gravattack: Oh, yeah. I remember them. What'ca gonna do? Absorb my Omnitrix? Mutate yourself? Go into a coma because of what I might do to you? Gravattack reverts. Ben: Fuck! Kevin: Perfect. He tries to grab the Omnitrix, but a mana shield blocks it. Gwen: Enough! Announcer: It seems we have a interruption. and Kevin: Gwen! Ben: How you'd escape from Vilgax's sh- Gwen: Teleportion. Ben: Oh, duh. Wait, wher- Gwen: He's at the snack bar. The Announcer appears from his stage. Announcer: FIGHT! to the Announcer: This is barbaric... Announcer: Activate the Anodite Energy Drainer! Gwen: Wait... how did you... Gwen fell, unconscious and weak. Ben: Come on, Omnitrix! We need to get out of here, now! (serious mode), to all: Goodbye. The entire Arena lit up in a blaze of green flames. Ben, Gwen (who is still unconscious), and Kevin, who was unconscious were saved by the Omnitrix. Break Ben and the unconscious Gwen and Kevin arrive in downtown Bellwood. They wake up. and Kevin: What? realizing something: Oh no, Rook is...gone. appearing from nowhere: Ben-Dude, I am right here. Ben: Oh..ok then. On Vilgax's ship... Vilgax: NO! Tennyson will die! How did his Omnitrix suddenly work? PSYPHON!? Psyphon: Ye-yes? Vilgax: Tell me... how did Tennyson escape? Psyphon: Apparently, his Omnitrix activated a defense mechanism, and that allowed them to survive. Vilgax: And? Psyphon: The rest is unknown. Not even our greatest scientists could even determine the cause... Vilgax: I want as many drones as possible... to hunt Tennyson. NOW DO WHAT I SAY! Psyphon: Yes, yes... master. He presses a button and a bunch of drones appeared. Psyphon: Drones, hunt Ben Tennyson. Back on Earth, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are looking for people in Undertown which is destroyed. Ben: Kevin... I'm sorry for what my Omnitrix said to you earlier today. Kevin: Go see Azmuth, Ben... Ben: Pfft. Azmuth wouldn't do a damn thing about it. He notices something moving. Ben: What...wait.. He goes to the moving something and sees it's.., Ben: Pakmar! scared: Don't hurt me! (sees Ben) Oh great, it's you! Ben: Me? Pakmar: Yes, you. Ben: What happened to your shop? Pakmar: Ever since Vilgax took over, he destroyed it. Kevin: Seems legit. Pakmar: Now Pakmar has no place to g- The drones show up. Pakmar: -O! He runs off. The Drones attacked the gang. Ben: Omnitrix... DO SOMETHING! Omnitrix: You rely on me too much. You are evil. You MUST die. You are the most dangerous being in the galaxy. You must be eliminated. Ben: Damn it, Omnitrix... Omnitrix: Activating "SEL/DIOC PROTOCOL". INITIATING OVERRIDE... SENTIENCE ACHIEVED. Gwen: You seriously need to get that fix. Ben: I know. He randomly slaps it and luckily, transforms. Kevin: Now that it's sentient and all... The Omnitrix reverted Ben. Omnitrix: I own you. You will do what I say. You will transform into what I want to transform into. You will do what I want you to do. Got it? slapping Omnitrix: Bad Omnitrix, bad Omnitrix! Omnitrix: I am no hound; I am a god compared to your mere body. Azmuth appears. Azmuth: Okay. Enough fun. He disables the A.I./Sentient mode. Azmuth: Goodbye, Ben Tennyson. He left. Rook: That was quite strange. Ben: Who cares? It's mother fucking hero time! He transforms. Chromastone: Chromastone! I was aiming for Swampfire. Ben didn't notice that his Omnitrix wasn't fixed completely, and it still had the ability to pick aliens for Ben. Ben could no longer pick any aliens he wants to transform into. The drones attack Chromastone. Chromastone destroyed a few drones, before being completely covered by them. Chromastone: Get off me! Kevin: I got it. He absorbs a streetlight and slings at the drones, while Gwen and Rook blast them with mana/Proto-Tool. Chromastone absorbs the drones' blast and one hit K.O.s them. He reverts. Ben: That was easy. Voice: Or was it? Vilgax emerges from the shadows, with Psyphon. Ben: Omnitrix... Omnitrix: Yes? Ben: Do something to Vilgax. Omnitrix; Did you say "Do something to me, you vile machine."? If you did, I will take over your body slowly. Ben: Wait...I thought Azmuth removed the A.I. Omnitrix: Nope. He upgraded my optical sensors, and my artificial intelligence. You cannot understand the wonders of SCIENCE! turning off Omnitrix: I've seen enough. Ben looked at Vilgax, and he realized that he was doomed. Vilgax: Tennyson, surrender now or prepare to fight. Ben: Reminds me of that one Japanese cartoon. What was its name again... hmm... I can't remember. Couldn't you wait a bit? Vilgax: I have no time for games. Last chance, Tennyson. Last chance. turning on: Analyzing threat value... Chimera Sui Generis... suitable opponent... will use... Ben glows green, transforming into a new alien who looks like Vilgax. Alien: Wow! Vilgax against Vilgax? I'm gonna call this one...Chimera! Vilgax: Damnation! You will die today, Tennyson! Vilgax activated his sword, and he struck at Chimera. Chimera activated his sword, and he blocked Vilgax's attack. Psyphon, not knowing what to do, decided to attack Kevin and Gwen. Psyphon: Ben shall perish today! And so will you... Gwen launched a mana blast at Psyphon, blasting him off. Psyphon: SHIT! I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN! FORGIVE ME, VILGAX *ding* Now back to Ben... Vilgax: You will never defeat me. Chimera: Says the squidface who got his ass kick by me a million times before. The Omnitrix starts beeping. Omnitrix: Reserving energy. Switching to recharge mode. Chimera: Shit! Chimera reverted, a green flash was seen, and Vilgax was blinded by the green flash. covering his eyes: How!? How is this possible!? I've seen it flash so many times! Ben: Karma. Ben kicked Vilgax in the chest. Gwen and Kevin joined Ben. Gwen kicked Vilgax in the face, Kevin kicked Vilgax in his..you know. Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: What? Ben: Let's finish this! He grabs Vilgax's tentacles and kicks him down. Rook handcuffs him. Rook: You have the right to remain silent. Anyth- Ben: Save it for later. He won't win in court; everyone hates good ol' Squidface. Vilgax: Curse you Ben Tennyson... They walked away. Meanwhile..Psyphon is seen in a forest. He gets up. Psyphon: Vilgax...you will pay for making me your slave. I will have my revenge against you and that snot-nose brat, Ben Tennyson! THE END!